Princesses Changing of Fate
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: This is the story of two Friend how finally get to live in there dream town Pony ville. Both wounder if they are locked into the Fate that was dealt to them. Or may be a set of princesses can help them change that.


I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. But I wanted to share this story with you.

Princesses Changing Of Fate

My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic

Story 1; Type Leading

We arrived in our new home in the middle of the night. Luna's moon was so beautiful, it's light shinned down on us as we entered the town limits. My friend and I both took in a deep breath and exhaled at that same time.

"See this my friend, where here the promised land." My friend said with a smile. Flare Frost, he was a bright orange unicorn stallion with a red and black stripped main with matchimng, short tail. He had a cute mark of a white medical cross with skies on one side and pole skies on the other side. His gray eyes turned to me. "This is it my friend, our land of opportunity the mountains waiting for a ski patroller and a hospital waiting for an EMT."

I nodded. "Yah, the land of dreams my friend. A fully stocked library that rivals Canterlot library, but hardly any of the locals ever use it. Perfect please for my research." Me my name is Type Leading. I'm a brown Pegasus with white splotches on my body, my wings were long and thin almost sickly and sort of warped. I also had a violet main with light brown strikes my cute mark is a printing press. "You think I can get a job as a press pony at the local paper?" I know what I asked, I kept what I really wanted to say a secrete.

"Sure you can." Flare Frost replied. "Do you I know why I like Ponyville so much?"

"Yes, yes I do." I nodded.

"In this fine land of Equestria the ratio of mares to stallions is unequal. In the capital of Canterlot it is a mer 2 to 1, mostly because of rich snobs and nobles. While every were else is 5 to 1, but there is one place where it is completely out of whack. Ponyville! Yes, Ponyville, where the ratio is 17 to 1. That is more then double, even triple of any where else. Ha, I love mares so very much and I'm here with my best friend who is also a mare lover."

"There is only three things wrong with your equation. One, Ponyville has a high number of same gender patners. Two, six are completely off limits, The Elements of Harmony. Three, not to mention, there are still a lot of single parents in Ponyville. But it is a nice place to be here." I said matter of faculty. "Good business, Good schools, Good neighbors, Good scenery..."

"But, that only means that the ratio is still roughly 7 may be 8 to 1. Still high then other places." He said with a wide smile.

I rolled my eyes at that comment. "Why do you have to be such a flank chaser?" I asked.

"Because we all need a hobby, beside you like flank as much as I do."

"Yes, but I'm not a huge pervert. I mean who's hobby is peeping?" I snicker at him.

Flare Frost bumped me in the flank. "Hay, I'm not that big of a pervert." We laughed together and stopped both with a smile on our faces.

The house we rented was just on the out skirts of town and it was empty but it would be our new home. Opening the door we found the furniture waiting for us, I turned on the light and we started to unpack our carts. Our work was done in no time and the night went on it was late when we finally finished.

"Well, with that done and now lets just get some sleep." I said.

"I call the sofa!" Flare Frost shouted.

"Oh Tartarues, come on!" I shouted.

It was some time since Flare Frost went to sleep, but I could not I looked out at Luna's moon. Nodding silently I went out side and spread my wings. "Oh, Princess of the Moon. This night, I dance for you." I breathed.

Shooting up into the air and began my routine. The night air filling my accord wings and the wind in my face. I closed my eyes and dreamed of circling the stares and moon it's self, I smiled lightly as time was lost. I couldn't do anything fancy or complicated like the Wonder Bolts or may of the other Pegasus I've seen but it was mine. My wings may have been twisted, wired and unnatural, but they always serve me well. When I was done I dropped on the closest cloud and exclude. "Another flawless night dance." I breathed.

"Bravo, Bravo!" I heard a voice call and a single set of hooves clapping.

I turned my attention to the new voice. To my great surprise, sitting on the another cloud was dark blue Alicor of the, her main and tail danced like night, The Princess of the Night herself Princess of Luna. I bowed to her with a large smile on my face. "Your Majesty," I said calmly. "I bow to show you my respect Princess. I am not afraid of you and I am happy to meet you face to face."

"Well spoken, good sir. Thyn may call me Luna. We did enjoy your performance, but why are you up? So may ponies sleep during the night? Are you new to Ponyville?"

"Yes I am. My name is Type Leading. Son of Led Hoof and Snow Plow. At times I do sleep at night but other I like to fly and show my appreciation of the night. To me the night has protected me and given me strength to push forward in my worst days." I told her still with a smile.

The Princess tilted her head to one side and looked confused. "We dou's not understand?" She motioned for me to sit down at her side.

I joined her on the cloud and sat down. "I was born on a small cloud island far out in the Outer Territories

"The mountain ranges near the dragon's home land?" She asked.

"Correct, I was born two mouths too early and the doctors gave me thirty days to live." I began.

"We are glad to see that the doctors were most gravely wrong." Luna interjected.

"Yes, but with all miracles there is a coast," I spread my wings to show her my sickly and twisted wings. "Yes, I can fly, but I can't stay up as long as an average Pegasus. Plus, I have asthma which makes it harder for me to breath in the higher altitudes or do any weather related activities. When I was on my small cloud island, my home town, life wasn't bad. But we move to one of the factory cloud cities, closer to the interior of Equestria." I let out a sight.

"That's when things changed? What happened?" Luna asked.

"I was different and what is different is often ridiculed. I was mercilessly picked on by both filly and colt alike."

"T's dread full, but how is it connected to thyn love of the night?"

"Ah, but that's why I love the night. You see many of my tormentors were afraid of the night. So that which scared them interested me, and thus my world expanded. I liked the moon the stars, the animals that only come out at night.'

'Alone with my thoughts, with no other ponies around, no one around to hate me, no one making fun of me, no one judging me, no one taking things away from me. Complete and utter freedom, that's what your night gave me. That's why I always felt safest at night." I let out a sight. "I was really glad that you came back Luna, I prefer you to Nightmare Moon, but in a sad way I would have been happy with Nightmare Moon too. But, it is my sincerest happiness that you are here and not her."

"..."

The two of us were quiet, we were quiet for a long time. Luna looked up at her moon and then back at me. "What d'ths stops you now?"

I looked at her moon taking in it's splendor. Without looking at her I said. "Ah, I was wondering if you would ask me that. The short answer is nothing, but scars run deep and they fade slowly. I'm sure your understand that fact yourself. I don't have a bad life and I do have good friends now. That still leaves the pain, all the pain I went through and hurt my heart."

Luna seemed to think about what I said. "True, I hadn't thought of that. That others would have deep scar on there hearts. But my heart has far deeper scars then you, but what dose that have to do with your life."

"I'm not arguing that Luna, not at all. I agree that you have greater hurt then I do." I took in a sharp breath. "You see we use our hearts to go through life and play the cards we were dealt and to make the most of the time we have. Sadly, I let my past define me and who I became in the present. I closed myself off to love and friendship, because too many fillies and colts used it as a weapon against me. While I can now make friends because as an adult, the cruelty of foal hood has passed, I never really got the chance to learn about... Well love. I try not to wallow in self-pity, but it is hard. It basically sucks, not understand love like other ponies."

"I don't know much about love or hearts." Luna stated. "But I do know they are like a dress."

"A dress?" I questioned her.

"Yes, a dress. When I was young I received a dress from my grandparents I loved it so much that I was afraid to rune it, so I never wore it, but when I finally got the courage to wear it was too small for me. The heart is like that, if you do not have the courage to use it then it will go to waist. All you need is courage." Luna said flatly.

"Even a little courage can't help me. I believe that it is too late form me, my heart has gone to waist and I can't change that aspect of my fate."

Luna was silent once again but she quickly broke it. "If thny was given a single chance to change thny's fate, would ya' take it?"

My attention still on the moon and it's luminous glow. "I hope that you take what I said about the heart and use it for yourself. I can only pray that it would help you in some way, it is my way of saying thank you for your night I hope that's not too proposition. Simply because my love would be a prison and you need some pony who would love you for you. If your are merely asking if, a chance did arise that could change my fate..." I paused. "Then it is simple, I would have to say yes."

"Once again, you speak well. "I heard Luna nod.

"Sort of my talent, I am a Press Stallion after all, I understand words and there placement quite well." I said with a shrug.

"Thank you, now you please listen to me. I want you to look into my eyes." Luna said in a semi- commanding voice.

I turned my head to face her. She was looking strait at me, her eyes were now making a rhythmic swirling of colored rings. The swirling pattern was so drawing, so very beautiful. I felt my jaw slowly opened to a gape, My body relaxed as I became fixated on her eyes. I just couldn't turn away, but a part of me really didn't want to, I felt strangely honored. Honored, so very honored that this sight was bestowed to me. As Luna moved her head I followed it intently. No matter what she did I followed her gaze. I wanted to keep my eyes on those beautiful, colorful eyes. I could, nay, I didn't want to brake it.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked. I nodded in response. "Good. Listen to me carefully, this is a dream. The spell that I'm using may lean on the chaotic side of magic, but it is the only way to bring change. Your chance for change, listen to me and listen to me well, as I speak..."

The rays of Celetia's sun struck my eyes and I could no longer stay a sleep. The strange dream I had was quickly fading away form my memory. I begrudgingly got up. "Flare, you forgot the blinds." I monad.

I looked over at the sofa, Flare Frost was still asleep with his flank in the air murmuring into his pillow. "Great," I sighed and shook my head. "I guess, I'm running solo this morning." I could feel the light sun light on my neck. I looked out the window and the beautiful colors of the early morning. "Well, I never got to fly last night so..."

I stopped for a moment and I thought sort of puzzled. _Wait didn't I fly last night? Or did I dream it? Right? _I thought to myself but I simply shrugged it off.

The sun rays hit me again, I felt new energy flow threw me. I took to the sky and was already taking a Pegasus eye few of the town. It was amazing, I never really seen an early morning sights like this. It was strange but well, cool, serial almost. I smiled and faintly chucked.

That's when I heard some thing. "Help me some pony help me!" Pony screamed!

I banked around and in the direction of the pleas. I followed the sound of the pleas of to a quarry and I watched as a pack of Diamond Dogs were chasing a white earthbound pony. The pony had long light blue main and tail trailed behind her? Not knowing what I was doing, I shot down and picked up the pony. I glanced down at the pony, to my surprise it was a mare. Quickly I shot up and away from the quarry bringing us both to safety. As I dropped her and dropped down myself.

My asthma was bothering me I went into a coughing fit and reached for my inhaler. With several puffs I took in the medicine and with a quick coughing fit I started to breath normally again.

"Are you OK?" The mare asked.

"It's just my asthma I'll be fine in a moment." I replied.

"I never heard of a Pegasus with asthma are you sure you'll be OK."

"Yah, just pushed a little too hard and the rock dust doesn't help." I said waving a hoof at her.

"Thank you for helping me by the way." The mare said to me.

"It's no problem, I'm just lucky that I was able to help." I answered her.

I could see her magenta eyes focused on me. "Wow, you look different."

"What... what do you mean," I started to back away. "There's nothing different about..." I was cut off as the mare pulled one of my wings open.

"Wow, this is amazing." She said as she started to run her hooves through my feathers and nuzzle my wing. I gasped, the pleasure starting to build inside of me as she continued feeling up my wing. It was nothing I'd felt before, I'd never had a mare play with my wings before. She ran her hooves along the length of all my feathers, touch some with her muzzle. My other wing opened wide until both were fully spread out. Full on puff wing! The mare continued until I couldn't keep it quiet any more, I let out a low groan. She froze and looked at me, then she made the realization and quickly stepped back. "Oh my Celestia! Was I just... And you were... I'm so sorry about that I just. Lets start over."

"Yes, that would be OK. " I said trying to gain my composure. "I'm Type Leading. I'm new in town I just came in last night and I thought I'd take a morning flight." I told her with a smile on my face.

"I'm Link Heart," She extend a hoof to me. "Thanks for saving me by the way. I was trying to collect some gems for work and then those Diamond Dog attacked." She showed me her flank, her cute mark was two colored heart shaped rings linked together.

"Work?" I asked

"I'm a jeweler, I make jewelry form metal wire and gems. I was suppose to get some help from a local dress maker, she's good with gem finding spells."

"Ah, that would be Rarity then." I said aloud.

"Oh, you know her. Already" Link Heart lowered her head, her ears flatten.

"Yes, name and reputation only though." Nervously I shifted, a little. I watched her head raised slightly and her ears raised up. "My friend is a flank chaser and I didn't want him to get in any trouble. She's not really my type, I've never really had a type. I've never really been on a date either." I said itching my chin. _Why did I just say that? I couldn't stop myself_.

"Interesting," She smiled at me. She started to walk towards me with a feminine swing. "I never really understood Rarity, she only goes after perfect gems. Some time you need an odd gem stone to make some thing really beautiful, just need the right sitting." She was now very closes to me.

"I'm guessing, I'm guessing that, that your talking more about me then gems." I stammered.

She nodded at me. "I like your wings, all the other Pegasus are so uniform. Yours are different, just like the gems I was talking about."

"So, you think that you could be my setting?" I asked, scrapping the ground.

"Will, how about you walk me home and we can go form there." She smiled at me. I couldn't really take my eyes away from her magenta eye.

"OK, I'll like that." I answered with a smile.

We walked off together towards the down. We couldn't help but starting to chitchat. I couldn't help but think that this would be the change in fate that I was looking for.


End file.
